The other woman
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: "I knew where he was going. And I'm sure that he knew, that I knew about her. It became clear to me. She was what he needed…and maybe even more than that. She was everything I wished to, but couldn't, be for him. For my own husband." A story about the suffering of Astoria Malfoy, who must see, that her beloved husband is now happier with another witch. With Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

I knew where he was going.

And I'm sure that he knew, that I knew about her.

How couldn't I? The smell of her perfume always lingered on him. His total appearance was different. His smile wasn't as forced as before. Hell, even his eyes weren't as hallow.  
It became clear to me. She was what he needed…and maybe even more than that. She was everything I wished, but couldn't be for him. For my own husband.

oOo

Once again, I woke up in an empty, cold bed.  
"He must be gone for a while.", I thought, as I searched for my blanket and noticed the cold sheets. There were no tears left that I could cry. To many I had shed because of him. We were married for four years now, but I couldn't even remember, when it was the last time, that Draco treated me lovingly. Probably never.

Daphne had once asked me, why I tolerate such a handling. But I couldn't leave my husband just like that, while I still loved him as much as on my 16th birthday, when my parents told me about my engagement with Draco, heir of the old house of Malfoy. How he had stood there, next to his parents. His blond hair slicked back, like his mother liked it best. He looked exactly like the pureblood prince I always yearned for. Like the princes in the fairy tales my mother used to read to me and my sister Daphne.

But quickly I had to discover, that he wasn't as thrilled about the choice of his parents as I was. When I now look back, I know, that I should have noticed everything much sooner. Even on our engagement party Draco touched me as little as possible. He did it just for the pictures of the journalists, to look like the happy couple in love, that we should be.

Suddenly I heard the entrance door to our penthouse apartment being opened and then closed again.  
"Draco?", I called, as I crawled out of the bed and covered myself with my satin dressing gown, which I got from Narcissa to last Christmas.  
He took his cloak off, as I looked at him in the reflection of the mirror.  
"What is it?", he asked grumpy.  
I just watched him silently, before I take a look at the clock on the wall and said:" It's half past three...in the morning, and you ask me 'what is it'? Don't you think, that you should inform your wife, if you leave the apartment in the middle of the night?"

Draco looked at himself in the mirror and examined the collar of this white shirt: "So what? What is the problem? Then I was gone. That doesn't mat..." His voice suddenly became silent. I looked up and could see, that he was rubbing vigorously on his neck. When he took the hand away I saw a big red stain.

"Is that lipstick?", I asked him careful and timid.  
My husband turned around and looked at me: " Don't be ridiculous!" With quick steps he went in the direction of our bath.  
I went after him and spoke silently: "Were you at Blaise's flat? Or Marcus?" Draco didn't really listen to the things I said, as he turned on the shower.  
He turned to me and said: "Mh? Oh yeah, I was at Theo's." He didn't even seem to notice, that I never mentioned Nott's Name. But still I could breathe properly again, as he said he just was at the flat of one of his friends. In retrospect, I couldn't believe how those lies, while he apparently didn't even try to make them convincing, had been able to soothe me. Even though I knew where he was going at nights like that one.

I was still standing in the archway of our luxurious bathroom, as Draco undressed himself to go into the steaming shower, when he asked: "Why are you still awake? Go to bed! I'm coming soon."

And that is what I did... like many nights before.

oOo

 _...one week later..._

Draco sat at the breakfast table as I decanted the baked beans into a bowl. I put it to the rest onto the table and sat on my normal seat on the opposite end. I couldn't see him, because he was hidden behind a wall made of the newest Daily Prophet.

Quite some time we were sitting there without saying anything. The only movement from Draco that I could see, was the occasional reaching for his teacup. But all of a sudden, the both of us heard a knocking. We were both surprised as we saw a huge white owl sitting in front of the kitchen window. It carried a letter on its leg, which was tied up by a purple satin ribbon.  
"I guess that has nothing to do with work.", I thought, as Draco took the letter while he held the ribbon in his other hand.  
"It's for me.", my husband said, while he was leaning against the kitchen counter and opened the letter with a small grin. I could see how his eyes were taking in the words and his small grin more and more a big smile became.  
When he was done reading the letter, Draco cleared his voice, before he put the piece of parchment in den pocket of his pants.  
"I have a spontaneous business meeting this evening. Could take some time. You know how hectic it is at the moment.", he told me with a monotonous voice, before he gave one Sickel to the owl, which was still sitting in front of the window.

"Since when do you know about that? I told you, that Daphne and Terrence would be coming this evening with the little ones.", I said calmly. By then my left hand gripped my fork so tightly, that my knucklebones were turning white.  
Draco coughed shortly: "Only since now. The letter was from my boss Mr Selwyn."  
I looked him shortly into the grey eyes that I loved so much and told him: "Okay. I guess than we can't do a thing about that."  
But when Draco was walking by me, to leave the kitchen, I asked myself since when Mr Selwyn put perfume on letters about ministry issues. Woman's perfume to be exact.

oOo

 _...17 days later..._

"Thank you for the invitation, Narcissa. We were both really looking forward to it.", I said to my mother in law, when she hugged me on the terrace.  
"You know, that we always like to have the two of you here. We are glad you came. You can also come alone, if you want to drink tea with me, if Draco is working. I told you that a few times already, my dear.", responded the blond woman.  
When Lucius and Draco came to us, my father in law kissed my cheeks, before he sat next to his wife on the little cast iron bench.  
Draco sat himself on the seat next to my and took one of the sandwiches from a plate, that was brought moments earlier by one of the house elfs.

After a few minutes of small talk, Narcissa addressed the issue, why we were invited: "We don't want to put you under pressure, but did you think about having a baby soon? The people start to talk about it. You are married for four years now. Draco, don't you think, that it is time? You are turning 28 this year. The family needs an heir."

I took Draco's hand into mine and smiled. I was so glad, that they addressed this topic. Never I dared to confront my husband with that. But know he can't avoid it any longer. I yearned for a child with him for so long. Ans after Daphne had her little daughter Ophelia, after son Jonathan was born, I couldn't think about anything else.  
I was sure, that it wouldn't take much longer until Draco would come to me and talk about having a baby.

But soon Draco got rid of my hand and answered his mother:" Mother, although I know that you just want to see me happy, I have to interrupt you immediately. Astoria and I will make the decision when the time is right to get a child. And right now, we are not ready for that big step."  
Shocked I looked at him and said silently, while I hoped, that his parents wouldn't hear everything:" What do you mean, that we aren't ready? I would love to have a child with you. Soon."

Draco's head spun to me. He hissed:" I said, that we aren't ready yet. I'm 27 and you 26. We shouldn't have to worry. If we want to have kids one day, we can still get them. But not now!"

Startled I looked at Draco's angry face and replied:" I... if you say so."

oOo

 _...3 weeks later..._

I could smell the blueberry muffins, as I was standing in one of the golden elevators of the ministry. I pressed the box with the dessert to my chest, as I left the lift and had to squeeze through the crowd of people, after a voice said, that we arrived on the fifth floor. Here was the Department of International Magical Cooperation, were Draco was working for seven years.  
Every month I would drop of some little thing to my husband and his closest colleagues, to soothe the longing for their well-deserved end of the working day.

But this time something was different.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Atkinson, I would like to see Draco, if that is possible. Is he in his office?", I asked the still quite young receptionist of the department.  
The strawberry blond woman looked away from her desk and smiled at me:" Oh, hello Mrs Malfoy, how good to see you. I'm afraid not. Mr Malfoy is away for his lunch break. But as far as I know he should be back any moment now. You can wait here with me if you like." The young woman saw the box in my hands and laughed:" What wonderful thing did you get us this time?"  
I grinned at her and explained:" Blueberry muffins. The last time I made them for all of you, they were gone within five minutes."

A few minutes passed, in which the young receptionist told me all about her last vacation to the South of France, until my husband came out laughing of one of the many elevators. The sight of his laughter made me heart sink. It was a very long time ago, when I last saw him this free.  
But when I saw, that he was not alone, the feeling of joy quickly left.  
Draco's hand lay on the small of the back of a brunette, which was also laughing out loud. The woman had one of her hands on the upper arm of my husband, as she was still giggling, as if she needed support, while she wiped one tear away.

After both of them calmed down Draco spin slowly around and recognized me for the first time. Within one second his face became stiff. It was obvious, that the brunette, which had her face turned away from me, asked anxiously what was going on. He cleared his throat, pulled away from her, after he said something to her, and then went up to me.

My husband grabbed my arm and asked with a calm voice:" What are you doing here?"  
But not I answered, but Miss Atkinson:" Your wife wanted to drop of some of her delicious blueberry muffins. You can be very lucky, that you managed to get a wife as solicitous as her." Surely, the young woman in front of the desk didn't notice the tense atmosphere  
"Yes... I ... just wanted to make you happy.", I stuttered, as I gave Draco the box. He nodded shortly, murmured a quite thank you and walked away to put the muffins into the staff kitchen.

This gave me the opportunity to eye up the woman, which made my husband to happy. She was still standing near the elevators, but this time she was talking to minister Shacklebolt. Apparently the both chattered quite calmly.  
The woman had wavy, brown hair, which reached up to the middle of her back, and wore a pastel blue pencil skirt and a black and white patterned blouse. She was quite small, when I looked at her like this. This was certainly the reason why she wore high, black heels. Her black portfolio almost cried professionalism and business-woman.

She was so different from me.

"Miss Atkinson, if I could interrupt you for a moment? Who is that lady, which is talking to the minister right now?" On my question, she raised her head.  
"Miss Granger of course. You should now her from Hogwarts. Sie was in the same year as your husband, as far as I know. Sie is working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for the Werewolf Support Service.", she answered to my question.  
I couldn't breath. Even though I understood the words she said, I wasn't able to believe it.  
It had to be her. The woman where Draco was going.  
Although Daphne knew and told me about the obsession Draco had about Hermione Granger, while they were still going to school, I never would have thought that it is possible, that there is something between them. She is, after all, still a mudblood. No matter if she was a war heroine.

"Oh, of course. Now that you say it, I recognize her. But it surprises me, that my husband gets along with her so well.", I said after a moment's hesitation.  
I hoped, that she would not notice the trembling in my voice.  
"Yes, many people in the ministry are as bewildered as you are. But Mr Malfoy eats from time to time with Miss Granger in his lunch break, after he became friends... if you can call it that, with Mr Potter.", the young woman laughed, before she continued to study the files in front of her.

Right in the moment when Draco came back to us, Granger looked into our direction. A smile adorned her full lips, as she held eye contact with him. But when she looked at me, with a furious expression, the joy left her face. Granger was just looking at me. Without showing any emotion. Almost as if she tried to inspect me... or to understand me. She shook her head, before she slowly turned around and continued to talk to the minister.

Now I knew well, in which bed my husband lay, if he was not in ours.

She was the other woman.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not make yourself appear even more stupid than you are. Why do you accept such a behaviour? If Terence would treat me like that, I would take the children and be gone, before he could say Quidditch! Tori... you are too good for that idiot.", Daphne said, while she balanced little Ophelia on her left knee. The little girl had the same blond curls and blue eyes as Daphne and our mother, while I inherited the straight, dark hair and brown eyes from our father. We couldn't look more different.

"How can you stand that? Marriage or not.", continued my sister to try to persuade me.  
"You just don't understand that. I love him. It is not as easy as you think it is. I can't give up on our marriage because of small thing like that. In good and in bad times. I promised that to him. And it is normal, that there aren't just good times.", I explained with a downcast voice.

"This has nothing to do with bad times. More so with a bad husband. I can't possibly understand, how you can endure this kind of life. Go to father. Even if the marriage was arranged, he wouldn't tolerate, that Draco treats you like that. You know that.", Daphne put forward her opinion.  
I smiled at her in a bitter way and said soothingly:" I know that you only want the best for me, but please let it go. For now. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I know now what you think about it, and if I want to follow your advices, you are the first to know about it, okay?"

I just didn't want to think about Draco in that moment. I wanted to give my full attention to Ophelia and Jonathan. They were both too cute.

Jonathan was playing with his father. He was sitting on one of the popular toy brooms, that can only lift up two feet.  
Daphne saw what I was looking at and had to grin:" Terence is sure, that John will one day be a seeker like him. I think, that if John doesn't want to play Quidditch in Hogwarts, he will be disinherited."  
I had to laugh, when the little boy held a beater's bat for the first time, and almost threw it in his father's face.

But soon I became serious again and said softly:" I want that too." Daphne looked at me, after she fed another spoon full of pea puree to Ophelia.  
"What do you want too? A toy broom?", my sister asked confused.  
I shook my head:" No, of course not. I want that all. A husband, that likes to spend time with me and have children. A daughter, I can put bows into the hair, and a son, that looks exactly like Draco. Just a happy family."

I couldn't breathe at that thought, and soon I felt tears in my eyes.  
"Do you need a hug?", Daphne asked careful. After I nodded, she placed Ophelia on my lap, who immediately put her small arms around my neck. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

"I think, that you are right... in certain points. I should talk with Draco what we do now.", I said, while I hid my face in the soft curls of my niece.

oOo

 _...two weeks later..._

"Do you have everything?", Draco asked with a disinterested voice, while he hold the Daily Prophet in his hands and sat on the brown sofa made of leather.  
I looked up from my small suitcase, wiped the sweat away from my forehead and answered:" I think so, yea. Well... I hope so. Terry is coming in less than five minutes. If something is still missing now, it would be too late."  
He nodded briefly and became silent again.

I coughed and said:" So, I'm back in ten days. A few meals are in the fridge. I prepared them already and divided them into small servings. If you need anything else, you can call your mother. If something happened, you can reach me by the floo network. On the kitchen table is a note with the name of the connection to the network in my hotel room." Draco nodded the whole time during my lecture.

When I noticed, that I wouldn't be able to close my suitcase by hand, I took my wand and in less than a second, everything was stowed perfectly.

"Where are you going this time?", Draco inquired. He still was not looking at me, but he also didn't turn a page of the newspaper. Apparently, he was more interested in me as I thought.  
"We are going to Vatican City. Terry and I are supposed to try to buy a few pieces of jewellery from the pope. The goblins in my office are sure, that some muggles stole them the property of goblins. Idiocy, if you ask me. But we have to try.", I explained happily.

And only a few moments later, while I got a thin vest from the table, the doorbell rang.  
"This will be Boot. Good luck!", said Draco, as he put my suitcase next to the door, where Terry was standing.

I greeted my colleague and partner, turned around to my husband and told him:" Goodbye. I will be back soon."

 _oOo_

 _...eight days later..._

I put my key into the lock of the front door and entered slowly the dark apartment. Normally my business trip for Gringotts should have lasted two more days, but it even became clear to the goblins, that they wouldn't get the jewels of Vatican City. It just was impossible. So my partner Terry and I were sent home after only eight days. It was five o'clock in the morning when I came home. International portkeys were a nightmare. When you found the right one, it is already too late, and it disappears right in front of your eyes.

I should have listened to my gut feeling, which told me, that I should not enter the flat. I hesitated for a short moment and stood in the doorway, when I say the foreign purse next to the dresser in the entrance area. She was made of grey suede and definitely was not mine. I became sceptical. Could it be possible, that Draco wanted to make me happy, and bought me a new purse? Although I don't even like bags that much.

But when I noticed the jeans jacket hanging on the coat hook, I knew, that something was off.  
I put my suitcase to the ground, put sown my blue scarf, which I wore around my neck.  
"Draco?", I called hesitantly.  
But no answer came. Wasn't he at the apartment? Maybe the stuff was from Pansy and she forgot it. After all she visited sometimes. This would be typical for her. If she knew, that I wasn't in the country, that wouldn't be impossible.

Suddenly I heard a bang, which came out of the kitchen. I ran and saw Hermione Granger, who stood next to my stove. At her feet were the shards of one of our expensive plates, which Draco and I got from his parents as a present to our wedding. She was obviously angry. There was almost smoke coming out of her ears.

"What is going on? Draco, what is that woman doing here in our flat?", I yelled, shocked by the whole situation. Just before that, I noticed, that the woman, which should not be here, wore only a blue shirt, obviously a shirt from a man... from my husband, and lace panties, while my husband stood there only in boxer shorts.

"I...", Draco stuttered, when I peered into his grey eyes. He looked from me to Granger and back again.  
Suddenly the woman looked at me and told me:" I am really sorry about the plate. If it isn't possible to repair it completely, I will definitely pay it. Please just send me the bill. I'm going now and let you be alone." She took her jeans from the kitchen table, put it on quickly, and then walked to the door.  
But before she left the room, she looked at Draco one last time:" Have a good life."

Silence. Both of us said nothing.

I looked at my husband and recognized how broken he seemed to be.  
"Draco, why was Hermione Granger in our flat? At this time. And why did she wear almost nothing?", I started quietly. But in the end my voice became louder and louder. But Draco was not reacting in any way. He sat down heavily on one of the chairs and put his head into his hands.

"Why was she here?", I suddenly screamed even louder than before. My voice became shrill. I couldn't believe it. Tears began to come to my eyes.  
"Say something!"  
He spun around. Tears were running down his checks, which he wiped away forcefully:" What should I say? Mh? As if it isn't obvious why she was here."  
His voice almost gave up.

I became silent. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, before I said:" Draco, I will not leave you. I won't give up on our marriage because of that woman. But please tell me one thing: was it just one time? Did it mean nothing to you?"  
At first he wasn't moving at all. Then he looked up at me. Several times he opened his mouth, just to close it again. It did not seem, as if he was going to say something about it.

I approached him and squatted before him. My hands took his from his face. I wanted, that he considered my eyes.  
I tried it once more:" Was it only a one-time thing?" Meanwhile I didn't think anything. I was completely focused on Draco.

I almost didn't notice, that he nodded, while I hold his beautiful face in my small hands. Satisfied I groaned and kissed him on his wet checks.  
"Everything will be alright. I won't leave you. We will get through this.", I tried to convince him.

I sat in front of him for a few more moments, until I grabbed Draco's forearm and pulled him up from the chair:" Come on. Let us go to bed. It's late."  
He nodded, and let me guide him to our bedroom. When he just looked at the bed, without moving even an inch, I decided to sit him down on it.

"I will be right back.", I told him slowly, while I was bowed down to him. Quickly I spun around and walked to my part of the wardrobe. I pulled short pyjamas out of it and put it on.  
When I was done, my husband still stat on the exact spot I left him and looked at his hands. I pushed him onto the bed and pulled the blanket over him, before I laid down beside him.  
His whole body was stiff, but when I pushed myself into his arms, he held me as tightly as if his life depended on it.

My left hand was searching for my wand, which I put on the little bedside table.  
"Nox.", I said and added the right hand movement. The light in the bedroom turned off, and my eyes took a moment to get used to the new lighting conditions

"I'm so sorry. It should be me that comforts you now.", Draco said with a scratchy voice. I had never heard him like that before.  
A cough came out of my throat. I did't say anything, because I knew, that he was right. I should be screaming at him and ran out of the apartment. Damn it, I even could have slapped him, and everyone would have understood that reaction. But my little outburst in the kitchen calmed me so much, that I wasn't even angry anymore. Maybe everything is going to get better. Since Granger no longer wanted to be a part of Draco's life.

But maybe I'm only trying to persuade myself, that she was the reason why our marriage didn't work out.  
"I love you.", I whispered to him, while I hugged him even tighter.  
His answer didn't hurt me anymore:" I know."

I knew, that he didn't try to hurt me by saying that.  
And now, that he couldn't love her anymore, maybe he can love me... I hoped.


End file.
